Who's That Girl?
by KNDfreak
Summary: Ayame, Kagome, and Rin are all in love with guys that seems to have their attention to another woman. And no matter how heartbreaking it is, they still love them anyway. Kou/Ayame, Inu/Kag, Sess/Older Rin with the side of San/Miroku. AU.
1. Ayame

Ayame wanted to hate her.

She really did, but then, she couldn't; she was her best friend, after all. How can she hate her for something that wasn't her fault? It's not like she liked **him** or anything, especially considering when she had her own problems.

She liked another guy, whom always seemed to run off to another woman, one that was practically her _sister_ , and while she's busy crying for him, **he's** busying chasing after her, wanting her affections, meanwhile, ignoring _Ayame_ who has been there all along, and was left to cry with her best friend, who would always end up at her house, brown eyes in tears, devastation written in those orbs. Ayame never said anything, just let her cry, let her use her shoulder, while thinking of her own love life, and the silent tears began.

It was a very, very vicious cycle, Ayame had to admit.

She had been wanting **him** for so long. She had met **him** when she was just a little girl, and they had made a promise; a promise she thought **he** would've kept, had he not forgotten it, nor did he chased after her best friend. She had thought, now that she had grown a bit more, that he would have been happy, would have been glad to see her.

She never thought of him forgetting their promise, and having him fall for someone else.

Tears swelled in her eyes, and she hung her head low, ponytails falling on the side of her face.

 _"Aren't you a bit old for ponytails?"_ He'd asked, giving her a skeptical look, eyebrow raised. Her shoulders trembled at the memory, tears slowly tracing down her cheeks. _"Eh? I said that? I don't remember."_

"Of course you don't," She whispered, looking up at the sky, a sad smile on her face, green eyes glistening. "Of course, you never seemed to remember me when Kagome is around." Ayame whimpered, balling her hands into a fist. "But, that's okay. Cause I'm sure, in time, you'll know Kagome is really in love with Inuyasha, and soon, you'll be mine."

Her body shook as she bowed her head, the tears still falling.

"You'll be mine...Kouga."


	2. Kagome

Sometimes, Kagome wished she was dead.

Granted, that was an awful thing to say, especially to someone she considers a sister, but if she was completely honest with herself, there was a part of her that _hated_ her; wanted her dead, if only for the simple fact that she had **him.** If she didn't exist, then maybe **he** would look at _her_ for once.

That is not to say **he** hasn't, because he has. Sometimes during school, other times when he comes around their home, and almost every time, when **his** attention wasn't on her, **he** would bother and pick on Kagome, and two would be in a fight long enough for Kagome to pull her hair out. Sometimes, though, their relationship wasn't all that bad, even a little sweet, and Kagome cherish those moments with **him.** But then, her sister would come along, and before she knew it, Kagome was alone, **him** rushing off with excitement in his gold eyes, and the love in his face.

Those moments had always left her feeling betrayed, but it's not like it mattered. As far as she was concerned, she would always be number one to him, and Kagome was just a friend of the girl he happens to like. When that happens, she would rush off to Ayame for comfort, because she too, liked someone that she couldn't have, even though Kagome would never return Kouga's feelings. The two friends would sit endlessly on her bed, in silence, hugging, as they thought about the two men in their lives that caused them so much pain.

Kagome had wondered, just for a second, what would have happened if Kikyo hadn't been born first, or at all. If Kikyo had never be a part of his life, would he liked her instead? Would he love her?

"Inuyasha," She whispered, tears falling down her face as she thought about the boy, who was probably enjoying a date with Kikyo right about now. She smiled bitterly. "I know our relationship is weird. Sometimes we hate each other, and sometimes we are best friends," She pushed her head into her arms, legs folded underneath. She could feel tears dripped down on her the arms of her clothing. "I know you don't think of me as often as I do about you," She bit her lips. "But...but..."

A sob broke through her lips, and gripped the skin of her palms hard. "But, Kikyo isn't the only one. Can't you see? I love you too."

Tears began to fall down her face at a faster pace, chest feeling a bit heavy, as she struggled to breathe.

"I love you too."


	3. Rin

When she first met her, she didn't know her well at all.

Being the young girl she is, Rin had merely thought that the woman had been a close friend to the Inu's, seeing how, whenever she was around, she always by the estate he, Inuyasha, and their father lived in, an estate she was currently living in as well. Rin knew better though; she couldn't pry into business that was none of her own. Despite living with them since she was a little girl, whom had been out on the streets, awaiting at death's doorstep, and despite both their father and **his** younger brother, Inuyasha, trying to make her feel comfortable with them, there were still limits to what she could and could not do. Rin would forever be grateful to **him** for allowing her to stay with them after nursing her back to health, and she wouldn't want to betray their, **his** , trust by doing something she shouldn't be doing.

But, she had been quite the adventurous girl when she was little, and she had snuck around the corners of the estate, listening to conversations by the maids, and sometimes even chatting up with Master Jakken. The troubles she got into were minor at best, and it didn't seemed to bother **him** like she thought it would. In fact, it seemed as though whenever she was in trouble, **he** always right there for her; a prick on a finger, a tree limb suddenly gave under her, and he was right there, silver hair flowing in the wind, gold eyes cold and distant, and yet, to her, filled with warmth and concern. It brought a smile on her face when she realize she was the only one who saw a different side of **him.**

Then, as she grew up, things changed. **He** was no longer by her side as much, and when Rin tries to talk to him, **he** would give her a stare, making her freeze in place, lowering her voice. For a brief moment, she had thought she was special - that she could bring out another side of him. All of that went down the drain when it became apparent that she could no longer rely on her lord.

At the same time, she had noticed her. It was weird when she first met her, because she had suddenly appeared, and Rin didn't know the appropriate response. Her red eyes gleamed, making shivers go down Rin's spine, and she carried an aura that was not quite disturbing, but not comforting either. At least, not as comforting as their mother, Izayoi. She would occasionally ask for **him** and Rin would see them walking down the hall, her arm in his, and that unsettled her. It felt as though he was being taken away from her, away from their somewhat peaceful truce.

Months flew by, and she still sees her around the estate. Each time, she was asking for him, with eyes that gleamed a little too bright and a smile a little too big, and it wasn't until Rin turned eighteen that she finally understood why she felt uncomfortable seeing him and her together.

She was jealous.

And now, every time she sees them, her heart pained with grief and confusion. She didn't like being jealous, and she didn't like her for making Rin feel this way. This was one of the few times Rin couldn't just up and run to **him** when she had a nightmare or wanted to understand something. At this point, he thought of Rin as dirt, and it seemed as though this new girl had captured his attention long enough to make him forget about her. She was unfortunate to seeing her place a kiss on his cheek, and he didn't even do anything about it, and when she saw it happen, she felt her heart get torn to pieces. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"S-sesshomaru," She sniffled, looking down at the little garden she had made for the estate that Taishou allowed. "Who's that girl, S-sesshomaru? Do you...do you love her?" Rin bit her lip as more tears fall down her face. "Am I not enough? Am I too small for you?"

No answer.

Rin looked at the sun and smiled, despite her tears.

"J-just wait, Sesshomaru, I'll grow some more, and then," She sobbed. "And then you can have me. Y-you can have all of me. Y-you won't need her anymore."


	4. Ayame's Dilemma

Around the time Ayame woke up, she could tell it would be an awful day. Then again, having to deal with her crush pushing her to the side and wanting to spend time with Kagome, it felt like every day is an awful day. Still, there was dread in the pit of her stomach more so then usual, and she couldn't shake the feeling of being depress from her. It didn't help that she could the rain patter against her window.

"Ayame-chan, are you awake?" A women asked from behind the door to her room asked. For a moment, Ayame didn't say anything. "Ayame?"

"Hai." She said, but made no movement from the bed.

"Good, your grandfather wants to speak to you as soon as you come downstairs. I'll leave you to get ready." She said. Ayame could hear her footsteps traveling down the hall, until they were no longer in hearing range. Still making no effort to move, Ayame waited a couple of seconds before slowly, ever so slowly, lifted herself up, hair falling down her shoulders. Turning around, Ayame watched the outside world, the sky a dreary color of gray, and the rain making everything look ugly. She sighed and decided to get up before her grandfather sent another person to get Ayame.

Later, dressed in her blackish-green T-shirt and a white skirt, along with some boots with fur on top, Ayame came down the steps and made her way to the dojo, where she knew her grandfather was. She open the door to reveal him sitting in the center of the room, a candle lit next to him, eyes closed, slow breathing. She slowly began to walk towards him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Sofu," She started. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ayame-chan," Her grandfather, Nori, opened his eyes and looked at his granddaughter with sorrow. "Yes, I...I wanted to talk to you about the Northern Wolves Incorporation." At this, the redheaded girl perked up, curious yet cautious. "As you know, someday, you will take over in my place," Then he closed his eyes. "But, I'm afraid that might just not be possible."

"W-what?" She stuttered, eyes wide. "W-why?"

"There are some... _concern_ about your leadership skills," Nori said, still looking at his granddaughter with pity. "I have argued countless of times that when you are ready, you'll able to the company afloat, but..." He hissed. "There are some people within the company that still don't believe you could. They say you are too young."

"What does my age have to do with anything?!" She asked, balling her hands into fist, trying to keep herself from crying. "Do...do they really not believe I could be a leader? Do they think I'll let this job go to waste?" Nori looked at her.

"Ayame..."

"It's _my_ company! I am the rightful heir of the Northern Wolves! When my parents died, they wrote it in their will! That company belongs _to me!_ " She sobbed, her tears falling from her face.

"There is, but one way to keep the company, but Ayame-chan, you're not going to like it." Nori said.

"Sofu?" Ayame whispered, looking into her grandfather's eyes with begging ones. Once again, Nori let out a hiss, trying to calm his thoughts, before he spoke to his own flesh and blood again.

"You have to convince Kouga to marry you, Ayame," He said. "They honestly believe with the two companies - yours and Kouga's - combined, it would help the companies become more powerful than they would alone."

"That's impossible, Sofu," Ayame said, thinking back to her crush and how he seems to never notice her. "Kouga loves Kagome. He'll never marry me."

"Ayame, you have to marry someone, or risk losing the company." Nori said. Ayame looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Isn't there some other way? I-I can prove that I don't need Kouga. J-just give me time."

"Time, my dear, is something we don't have," Nori said, closing his eyes. "I am dying. And there people in the company that would rather not have you as the head, and wouldn't hesitate to find a way to get rid of you."

Ayame was silent after that.

"I am sorry, Ayame."

* * *

Ayame had found herself at a park, sitting on the swing, not even bothering with an umbrella.

Of course her grandfather had to drop a bomb like that. Not only was the Northern Wolves her responsibility, but the fact that the people that she loved and care for would rather throw her out to the streets than to have her as the head of her own company hurts. A lot. And then there was marriage ordeal. They wanted her to marry Kouga? Don't they know Kouga likes someone else? He would hate her guts if he knew, and that made Ayame depress all over again.

Staring out in front of her, she could remember when, exactly, her crush had been stolen from her. It was at this exact same park, and they had been playing on the slides.

 _"Come on, Ames, you gotta be faster than that!" Cried out a young Kouga, who had been running towards the first step of the slide. Ayame pouted, cheeks puffed out, green eyes swelled with tears._

 _"Kouga, you know you're faster than me! Wait up!" Before she could continue to complain, however, she tripped over a small rock that had been sticking out from under the mat, landing face first into the ground. It was silent for a few minutes before Kouga could hear her sniffling. He walked over to her, concern._

 _"Ayame?"_

 _"T-That hurt!" She wailed, tears falling down on her fast, loudly sobbing. Too busy crying, she never noticed Kouga bending down low, wiping away her tears. At the gentle touch, Ayame opened her eyes and saw Kouga looking at her, worried._

 _"Stop crying, I hate it when you cry," He said. Ayame sniffled. "When you cry, I feel powerless, you know? Cause even though I'm not the one who did it, I can't think of a way to cheer you up. You know I'm not good at these things," Ayame giggled, making Kouga smile. "There's that beautiful smile," She blushed. "And blush too!"_

 _"Kouga!" She shouted, making Kouga laugh. He turned his head for a moment and then froze, eyes in one direction. Seeing this, Ayame looked in the direction he was staring at and realized he was staring at a girl, about their age, with black hair and brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to radiate 'innocence' in them, and for some reason, that made Ayame frown. "Kouga?"_

 _Kouga snapped out of it, and looking down at Ayame with a nervous smile._

 _"Sorry Ames, I...I gotta do something real quick!" Before she could protest, Kouga was quick to leave her side, rushing towards the girl who looked over at him and smiled. It was then Ayame could feel her heart breaking, tears swelling in her eyes again._

 _"Kouga?"_

Ayame sighed. Since then, Ayame had a secret loathing towards Kagome, whom she hadn't known well enough until they went to high school together, and found out later that Kagome didn't feel the same towards Kouga. That had meant that their relationship was completely one-sided, and that brought great joy to the redhead until she realized that Kouga wasn't the one to give up something once he puts his mind to it. Not to mention, Kagome herself was in a one-sided relationship too, and suddenly that great joy she had turned into despair.

"And now I'll have to explain to Kouga that our companies wants us to be married." She muttered to herself, her fist clenched. "He'll hate me. He wouldn't want anything to do with me. Unless..." Ayame blinked. "Unless I find someone else to be married to. It doesn't have to be Kouga, does it?" Suddenly, she was smiling, a plan forming into her head, though her heart was breaking. "Kouga...know that I have never stopped loving you...but I can't stand you hating me so...I'm sorry."

With that Ayame jumped off the swings and headed towards town, with some hope she'll find her new husband.


End file.
